


Robin's (and Alya's) First Halloween

by StarlightDreamer21



Series: This is What We Fought for [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Halloween, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Post-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27166187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightDreamer21/pseuds/StarlightDreamer21
Summary: Almost two months after May and Phil adopt Robin, it’s time for Halloween! Fitz and Jemma are excited to take Alya trick or treating for her first time and Robin and Phil have a few surprises up their sleeve for MayA very fluffy family one-shot that can be read as a stand-alone piece.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, Melinda May & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson & Robin Hinton & Melinda May, Phil Coulson/Melinda May, Robin Hinton & Alya Fitz, Robin Hinton & Melinda May
Series: This is What We Fought for [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931929
Comments: 16
Kudos: 46





	Robin's (and Alya's) First Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> You can thank Zi (@immhungry on Tumblr) for giving me this idea, motivating me, and reading it last night to tell me it wasn't trash. But anyways, here is more Robin and May fluffly family feels plus Alya because she is too darn cute! Happy reading!

“Mimi!” Alya yelled as she ran into the house and straight towards May.

May quickly caught the girl and swung her around before setting her back on her feet. “Hello little star. Are you excited to go trick or treating with Robin?”

“Yes!” Alya squealed, jumping up and down.

May smiled and looked at the girl’s outfit. “Now, who are you dressed as?”

“I’m Henrietta Leavitt!” she said proudly and turned to grab a mini telescope and notebook from Fitz. “I’m a famous astronomer who helped map the stars!”

May couldn’t help but smile at the girl who was wearing a dress covered in stars. “I think that is a brilliant costume and perfect for our little star.”

May looked at her watch and saw that they should get going soon but Robin and Phil were still upstairs. “Hey Alya, why don’t you go see if Robin is ready?”

“Okay!”

With Alya headed up the stairs, May finally got the chance to greet the child’s parents. “Nice to see you both embraced the Halloween spirit too.”

May had a hard time not laughing at Fitz dressed in a monkey onesie. Jemma was standing beside him with Alya’s treat basket dressed as a zookeeper.

“We tried to convince Alya to be a veterinarian or an elephant, but she insisted on being an astronomer.” Jemma explained while giving May a hug.

“I see. Well Fitz, I know this isn’t the same as having a pet monkey, but I hope it’s the next best thing.” May said smirking.

“I’m quite happy with my costume decision; I think I’d make a great monkey.”

Jemma laughed. “Anyways, what is Robin dressing up as?”

“I don’t know actually,” May started, “she and Phil said it was a secret but made me promise to wear my leather jacket and black jeans tonight.”

There was a commotion upstairs followed by a laughing Alya running down towards them. “Mimi you have to close your eyes while Robin comes downstairs!”

May rolled her eyes at her family’s dramatics but closed her eyes, “okay they’re closed. You guys can come down now!”

She waited a few seconds and heard a gasp from Jemma and a slight chuckle from Fitz.

“Okay Mel, open your eyes” she heard Phil say, clearly with a grin despite not being able to see his face.

She opened her eyes and found her daughter dressed in an all black ensemble complete with a mini leather jacket, combat boots, and black aviator sunglasses. Robin had her arms crossed.

“Special Agent Melinda May, SHIELD agent level 7, reporting for trick or treating duty.” Robin said, surprisingly, with a straight face considering Alya was having a giggle fit.

May was grinning ear to ear looking at her daughter. She knelt down to Robin’s height. “It’s very nice to meet you Agent May. Are you going to protect us while we get candy?”

Robin finally broke character and removed her sunglasses. Smiling, she launched herself into May’s arms, “I’ll always protect you mommy, like you protect me.”

May tried to clear the sudden lump in her throat, “That’s right baby bird. I will always protect you.”

Robin stepped back from the hug. “Do you like my outfit mommy? I’m you! We’re even matching!” Robin said with a grin.

“I know. Now I know why Phil told me what to wear.”

“He’s Director Phil Coulson!”

All of the adults laughed. May finally looked at Phil and he was indeed wearing one of his suits from his director days. “Well, don't you look handsome, Director.”

Phil blushed a bright shade of red while May kept laughing.

“Well,” Jemma cut in, “are we all ready to head out?”

“Not yet, we have one more surprise for everyone.” Phil said while May and Jemma shared a confused look.

They didn’t have to wait long though because not even five seconds later the doorbell rang.

“Daisy!” Robin screamed running to open the door with everyone quickly following her.

May was definitely curious as to what type of costume Daisy’s would come up with but what she saw still surprised her.

“Hello everyone, my name is Dr. Jemma Simmons, biochem not engineering. I’m here to ensure the safety of the children against chemically altered candy during their high stakes mission tonight.” Daisy rattled off in her fake British accent as she stood on the front porch wearing one of Jemma’s sweater’s over a collared shirt along with a white Shield lab coat and safety goggles.

Alya giggled, “Aunt Daisy, you don’t look or sound like mama!”

Daisy gasped holding a hand to her heart, “I’m hurt that you don’t like my costume little star!”

Jemma laughed, “First of all, your accent is still horrible. Second, you aren’t selling it with the theatrics which was always more your style than mine.” She paused, “but I must say, you stole a good combination of clothes from my closet to match my look from our bus days. I’ve always had such good style.”

Jemma moved over to give her a hug, “I’m touched that you would want to be me instead of yourself to fit in with the family theme.”

“Nah, I get to be myself every day and it’s pretty bland. Plus, if I went as Quake, I might scare some children.”

“Daisy,” May glared at her for the self-deprecating talk.

“Sorry,” Daisy said, moving to hug May as well.

“I’m happy you get to join us,” May said, squeezing Daisy tight.

“Of course I’m joining! There’s no way I would miss my new little sister and niece’s first trick or treating with the fam!”

Daisy moved from May towards Phil, “wow AC, looking sharp.”

“Now that’s a nickname that I haven’t heard in a while,” Phil laughed hugging his pseudo daughter.

“Mom, can we go trick or treating now that Daisy’s here?” Robin asked, pulling at May’s jacket.

May smiled, “I think so.”

“Race you both to the mailbox!” Daisy yelled running through the door ahead of the two younger girls with Fitz and Jemma running out as well.

May grabbed her keys and turned towards Phil, “so who’s idea was it to go as Shield agents?”

“All Robin. And for the record, it was also completely her idea for her to dress up as you.” Phil laughed, “But Daisy did put up a halfhearted fight claiming that she had always wanted to be you.”

May’s heart melted a little hearing that. She always knew Daisy had looked up to her, even during their early days on the bus, but it was still sweet to hear.

“I’m glad she let her little sister win that battle. Plus, Daisy makes a pretty cute Simmons.”

Phil smiled, “she kept that one a secret from even Robin and I.”

“Hurry up mom and dad, trick or treating has begun!” Daisy yelled from outside, clearly becoming inpatient.

May rolled her eyes, “we better get going before we have three angry children suing us for lack of candy.”

Phil chuckled, “ready for three hours of trick or treating and a massive sugar crash later?”

May groaned at the thought of her children running up the walls later. But walking out of the house towards their family – hearing bits and pieces of a laughter filled story involving _hallucinations_ , _puffies_ , and _monkey Fitz_ – May knew this would be worth it. This would definitely be her favorite Halloween yet.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this Halloween inspired one-shot! Feel free to send me prompts for this universe if you want more!
> 
> (Also here is the link to Zi's tumblr post that inspired the fic https://agentsofcuteanimals.tumblr.com/post/632634300940091392/robin-mommy-mommy-mommy-phil-is-going-to-help)


End file.
